


牙医

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan





	牙医

体内，人的体内。  
和进入不同，是看见。  
我用视线抚摸他，抚摸过他体内的每一寸。不知道他感觉如何，我只觉得我的整张嘴从口腔到喉管都开始痒，我恨不得把手伸进去狠狠挠烂它们。  
口腔里那些鲜红的肉，没有皮肤的覆盖，呈现出最真诚的状态——假如把邓伦整张皮剥掉，那剩下的就应该是口腔里的样子。  
我激动到快要拿不稳口镜。  
邓伦的牙齿非常漂亮，排列整齐。我轻轻敲了敲，发出清脆的撞击声。这使我获得了一些微妙的快感。

凑近了，准确说是近到试图把自己塞进他的嘴里的程度。能感觉到他温热的口腔温度。就像鼻呼吸时把手指凑近鼻子，呼出来的气是温热的。用嘴呼吸也一样，但更湿润。  
是他主动张开了嘴，不是谁要求他，是他自己主动张开了嘴巴。  
向我，向着我张开了嘴巴。  
他的眼睛可能不知道该看哪，四处乱瞟。在眼眶里滚动的眼球黑白分明，黑眼珠是刚淋过水的巨峰葡萄，白眼球干净到连根血丝也找不到。  
我能看见他软嫩的喉管，舌头有点不安的搅动——邓伦是非常漂亮的病人。  
一件漂亮的衣服，如果不把它从里面翻出来看看做工它就永远只能是漂亮而不敢说是一件佳品。所以被打开的邓伦，是完美的。

他现在已经睡着了，准确的说是昏迷了。我向他注射了麻药，现在他真的很脆弱，他的一切都被我掌握，我可以对他做一切我想做的事。  
我把手指伸进了他的嘴里。我用手指夹住他的舌头，抚摸他的喉管，感受喉管因异物入侵而微微抽动。  
但不会干呕了，因为做了麻醉。有点可惜。  
要是坏心眼的给他用大剂量的麻药也许他就再也醒不过来了，醒来也是有后遗症。这样他就不再完美，不再完美到让我都不敢把鸡巴伸进他的嘴里。  
我隔着一层薄薄的橡胶手套抚摸着他。我用指腹摩挲着他一颗颗牙齿，我用手指代替我的舌头。  
这样比较干净，我不想纵容自己把他弄脏，电视里的鉴宝专家也都戴着手套。而且说起来我的职责应是修复，这更需要百分百的自律自制。

摸别人的口腔其实是非常奇妙的事。口腔连接着食管气管鼻腔，是非常脆的地方。  
“可不可以让我进去。”我向双眼紧闭的邓伦问道。  
我用手指按住他的舌头，指根搭在他的嘴唇上。他的嘴唇很柔软。他的上牙轻轻阖在我的指背上，有点痒。  
现在看上去像他含着我的手指一样。我还把自己的脸颊和他的脸颊靠在一起，一只手指在他口腔里推搡，模仿他用舌头顶我的脸。  
很可爱。

我可以把他的牙齿钻开。  
这种感觉就像肢解一个人，刽子手拎起一层皮然后一刀削下来，可以看见他的皮下脂肪随着肌肉组织一起翻卷着从伤口争先恐后的涌出来。你看他疼的龇牙咧嘴涕泗横流哭爹喊娘自己却除了快乐和满足什么也感受不到。  
当然钻牙是不疼的，牙没感觉，除非我捏不住钻头，也不松开踏板，就眼睁睁的看着电钻搅烂他整张嘴。  
邓伦被打了全麻，当下，就算我把他舌头割下来他也不会挣扎，醒来也不能跟别人说，因为他舌头没了。  
当然当然当然，我不会这样做，我胆子很小，大部分想法永远都只会是想法，而且我说了我自认是修复者，哪有修复者会去故意毁掉什么呢。  
不过通常男人总喜欢去毁掉点什么，女人才更乐意去修复。男人一旦开始修复就不可避免的觉得怪异，心里还会埋藏着暴虐。

为什么手术室要有这么多人？除了给主刀医生帮忙的人以外，总会有几个没什么必要作用的小护士站在旁边。我潜伏很久才发现，是因为怕医生控制不住自己，必要时刻护士得摸出枪击毙魔怔了的医生。有一次有个医生憋的眼睛都红了，在失控前的最后一秒被角落射来的一枪打断了手。马上，迅速的，他被替换下手术台，副手持刀上阵，几个学生去旁边帮他们老师接手。  
你说，一具无法反抗的美丽肉体横陈在面前，只能开一道必要的小口子，多憋屈。也不怪一个个医生都疯魔。我连给邓伦检查牙齿都忍不住想入非非，恨不得从下巴颏儿划一刀，一路向下给他开膛破肚，让我看看我喜欢这么久的人到底身体里面长什么样，是不是也像表层那么完美。  
看看他的骨头是不是用玉雕的，看看他的内脏是不是和普通人不一样，我会想把自己也缝进去，让他怀着我，让我们俩融为一体。  
孩子和母亲总是契合的，我会填补上他的空缺，让他的生命迅速圆满起来，像史特拉文斯基疯了的手指。  
但他太纤薄了，装不下我，我只能把头拧下来。这时我就会像刑天，我的躯干长出眼睛，挥舞着针线把创口缝起来，把我自己封死在里面。邓伦醒来会惊慌失措看着他忽然变得圆滚滚的肚子和上面长长一条缝痕，小脸惨如霜白。皮肤撑到几近透明的肚皮上那道不公整的疤会很刺眼，就像官窑出的白瓷瓶被不识货的农民钉上了锈钉子，几片泛着莹润釉光的瓷片被皱皱巴巴的拼在一起——暴殄天物。  
他看着倒在他脚边的无头尸一开始会觉得莫名其妙，直到他联想到也许消失的人头就在他肚子里——新中国，不，全世界，第一桩人体藏尸案！  
他可能会哭，可能会慌张无措，他应该害怕的发抖，牙齿咯咯咯的撞着响，他的眼珠子会被泪水融化，在眼眶巡游一转后挣脱。他明明只是来检查牙齿，不应该遭受这些。  
邓伦温暖的腹腔里是漆黑的，头顶就是他鼓动的心脏，我能听见水流进膀胱的声音，他每呼吸一次，胸腔隔膜就会挤压我一下。  
他的哭泣声会传入我的耳朵，他体内流动着的血水冲刷着我的头发，我的头发像水底打结的海草。

“一切都正常，连颗蛀牙都没有。”我对邓伦说。  
他点点头，瓷白的脸挂着习惯性的温柔笑意。他说麻烦你了。  
于是我收拾收拾东西，滚出了他家，从我见到他到我走出小区，前后不过十五分钟。  
我是牙医，牙医怎么会给别人打全麻呢。


End file.
